Spells - Season 2
Here you will find the Spells of Season Two, along with English translations, ingredients, and instructions. In this season spells are chanted in Latin, Ancient Norse (used by Frederick), and Spanish (used by Eva). A Moveable Beast Incineration Spell- Cast by Frederick "Sunla draeilí, gaminn yfir á fubak. Eitthmig is íklae á nyttvao." - (???) Freya's Memory Potion- Cast by Freya * Set fire to the potion and chant the spell "Lumen eorum memoria." - ("Light of their memory.") Freya's Memory Spell- Cast by the Beauchamps * You need to drink the potion before chanting the spell "Aperi Memoriae." - ("Show the memories.") Job Spell- Cast By Freya and Ingrid * Drink a special cocktail and chant "Abrogare dampnum." - ("Undo damage.") Wendy's Healing Spell- Cast by Wendy "Sana Sana." - ("Heal Heal.") The Son Also Rises Unknown Enchantment- Cast by Frederick *Take something of your target's possessions and put it in front of you. After the first two lines, you must swallow the said possession and continue the chant. Once that is done, the object could be spat out and the spell is complete. "Sidan du Fragade. Efter finns tyvarr inte hos oss. Knátti moldveg sporna. Hogna atnam at fjorsjúka avá hon ekki kva." Identification Spell - Cast by Eva and Killian "Chango. Yemaya. Oshun. Espíritu venga a mí." ("Chango. Yemaya.Oshun. Spirit come to me.)" Fireworks Spell- Cast by Freya & Ingrid "Caelum Comburere." - ("Set fire to the sky.") Astral Projection Spell- Cast by Frederick and Freya *On an altar with two large pillar candles, lay down a sheet of crude white cloth and form an eight-pointed star with some sticks. At the center of the star, gather animal bones, dried weeds, antlers, and what appears to be a large piece of coral. Scatter stones inside the star into the shape of a circle. Finally, take one of the pillar candles and pour the hot wax on the items inside the star as the incantation is chanted. Speak the name of the one that you seek twice and hold hands with your twin. Open the nearest door to you and never let go of your twin's hand. "Biór fori brynings. Apaldr. Magni. Megintíri, fullr er hann. Lia godra galdra. Gamanruna." The Old Man And The Key Protection Spell- Cast by Joanna * You need a necklace “Vita Spiritus revertatur ad nos.” - (“Life spirit make her come back.”) Temporary Resurrection Spell- Cast by Wendy * You need a crystal “Resurrexit amor tuis suscitare de veritate.” - (“He rose to raise your love of truth.”) Death Spell- Cast by Wendy “Mortem tuam hic recurro.” - (“Death appeal here.”) Locator Spell- Cast by Wendy * You need to put some potion on your target clothes “Sequitur locus et veneficus.” - (“Follow the place and the warlock.”) Body Occultation Spell- Cast by Ingrid * You need a doll talisman and a jar of Water, it must stay underwater. As long as the doll stays underwater, no one will ever find the body. Cursing- Cast by King Nikolaus “Maledictum.” - (“Cursing.”) Portal Sealing Spell - Cast by Wendy *Requires the Serpens Clavem. "Concela!" - ("Conceal.") The Brothers Grimoire To Locate The Grimoire- Cast by Dash and Killian "Sequere Vestigia." - ("Follow the Trail.") Healing Spell- Cast by Wendy "Sana Sana." - ("Heal Heal.") Vitality Spell- Cast by Dash and Killian "Aeternum indelebilis. " - ("The eternal, imperishable.") Freedom Spell- Cast by Freya (failed) "Liberationem." - ("Liberation.") Healing Spell- Cast by Ingrid "Sana et Mederi." - ("Heal and Cure.") Car Spell- Cast by Wendy "Regere et Conservare" ("Switch its way and Protect.") To Open the Trunk- Cast by Frederick "Aperi." - ("Open.") Time Freezing Spell- Cast by Ivar "Tempore Congelata" - ("Frozen in Time") Snake Conjuring Spell - Cast by Frederick "Venenum Serpentis." - ("Snake Poison.") Vitality Reversal Spell- Cast by Dash and Killian "Retexe Indelebilis." - ("Destroy the imperishable.") Body Exchange Spell- Cast by Joanna "Loca Curis." - (Metaphorically, "Place the rod.") Boogie Knight Departure Spell- Cast by Joanna *Requires Two White Candles and Sea salt. Make an infinity symbol with the salt. "Spirit of Ashes and Rebirth, give hope for what is to come. Give honour for that which has passed and give always for what is the here and now. Ex cineribus resurge." - ("Rise from ashes.") To Steal Sams death- Cast by Dash "Remotio a morte."- ("Removal of death.") Freya's Coke Spell- Cast by Freya "Ut excelso excelsior. Ut fortis fortior." - ("May the sublime be more sublime. May the strong be stronger.") Seizure Reversal Spell - Cast by Wendy "Curavi conreptio." - ("Heal the spasm.") To Return Sam's Death- Cast by Dash "Munere Mortis."- ("Obligation of Death.") When A Mandragora Loves A Woman Healing Spell - Cast by Joanna "Sana. Sana Ingrid. Sana" - ("Heal. Heal Ingrid. Heal") Healing Spell - Cast by Joanna "Exurge, Exurge, Exurge. Sana, Sana." - ("Rise, Rise, Rise. Heal, Heal.) Door Locking Spell - Cast by Freya "Occludo." - ("Lock up.") Counteracting Draco Sanguinem - Cast by Frederick "Losa sársauka. Lækna sár. Látum lausa Draco Sanguinem." - ("Rid pain. Heal wounds. Let loose Dragon Blood.") Enthralling Spell - Cast by Eva "Adorame más que a cualquier otra. A los santos les pido tu devoción." - ("Adore me more than any other. To the saints I ask for your devotion.") Healing Spell - Cast by Freya "Sana, sana, sana." - ("Heal, heal, heal.") Defense Spell - Cast by Freya "Procumbe." - ("Fall") Seperation Spell- Cast by Wendy and Freya "To the Spirits above and below, free this soul from her unnatural bond. Vinculum abrumperes. Hunc dimittis animae. Hunc dimittis animae. Dimittis." - (" Break the bond. Release the soul. Release the soul. Release.") Vanquishing the Mandragora - Cast by Frederick "Forach Deyna." Fertility Spell - Cast by Eva "Llename con tu virilidad. Haz de mi una madre." - ("Fill me with your virility. Make me a mother.") Art of Darkness Seizure Reversal Spell - Cast by Joanna "Curavi conreptio." - ("Heal the spasm.") Death Spell - Cast by Dash "Ad mortem te." - ("You die.") Incapacitation Spell - Cast by Tarkoff "Afferrentur dolor." - ("Bring the pain.") Reversing the Incapacitation Spell - Cast by Tarkoff "Remora." - ("Slowdown.") Category:Spells Category:Season 2